Colors of Envy
by xmissayumix
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are now together. Kyo is heartbroken until someone named Mina comes into his life. She accepts him like Tohru. But what happens when Tohru get's jealous?
1. Sickness

Ayumi: Hi and welcome to my first story! Colors of Envy. Well it is my first story so go easy on me please X.x and if you have any comments or want to help me fix it up leave a comment and I will see what I can do and please give me some ideas! Thank you and enjoy Colors of Envy!

Summary: Tohru and Yuki are now going out. Kyo is heart broken that Tohru had rejected him but now someone else a girl named Mina comes into his life. She excepts him and Kyo starts to like her... But when Tohru notices this she becomes jealous... (A Kyoru fanfic)

* * *

Tohru and Yuki walked home hand in hand, Tohru blushing a deep red and Yuki looked as if he had won the jackpot. His heart skipped a beat. _Uh-oh that could never be good. _Thought Kyo who was looking out the window. 

"What's going on?" asked Kyo weakly. Tohru turned redder. "Well.. Um… Yuki and I… were.." Tohru got cut off by Yuki who said triumphantly "Dating." Tohru turned if it were even possible the darkest shade of red Kyo could have possibly imagined. "Oh.Well congratulations." said Kyo and he head up the stairs to the roof.

Kyo's emotions were piled up inside of him. When he reached the roof he wanted to yell and scream with all the loathe for Yuki but half of him wanted to cry. Kyo isn't normally the emotional type. He most definitely would not cry over something as silly as a girl. But in this case he didn't care. He let the tears flow along his cheeks.

Kyo's tears were not like normal tears. They were soft and fragile as if it would break even by the softest touch. After Kyo had his cry he went inside to his room. He felt very hot but the room was cold since the window was open. He didn't feel very good. Very tired and weak. He fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kyo woke up feeling horrible his mouth was very dry but he wasn't hot or weak so he got out of bed and got ready for school. Once he was ready he headed downstairs where an aroma of miso soup and eggs filled the air. Kyo looked at the counter where he would usually see Tohru humming to herself but this time he saw Yuki standing beside her whispering something into her ear. She giggled. Kyo had an urge to kick Yuki through the wall but didn't.

He sat down and made enough noise to get Yuki and Tohru's attention. "Oh Kyo! Good morning." said Tohru blushing slightly. "Eh yea whatever." murmured Kyo. "Tohru the eggs are burning." said Yuki and Tohru let out a soft yelp and turned her head once again. '_So he finally decided to call her Tohru and not that Miss. Honda crap.'_ he though gingerly.

After breakfast they headed off to the school. Yuki and Tohru walked ahead of Kyo holding hands. Kyo sighed looking up to the sky. After what had seem like an eternity to Kyo they had finally reached the school. Hana and Uo spotted them immediately.

Tohru and Yuki walked into the school entrance before Kyo so Uo had caught on there was definitely something more then 'Just Friends' "Aw so the Prince and Tohru are finally going out are they?" asked Uo chuckling softly. Tohru blushed. "Our little Tohru has her first boyfriend I think I'm going to cry." said Hana. "Let's get one thing straight Prince. If you ever harm Tohru, Hana and I will make sure that will be the last thing you ever do." said Uo sternly. "Ugh right." answered Yuki.

Kyo was sitting down while the others were talking. He didn't feel good again. But before he could say anything the bell had rung. Kyo and the others walked into class and took their seats.

"Today there will be a new student joining us." said a middle aged teacher. "She will be joining us short…" she stopped since a girl with chestnut brown hair and long graceful legs walked in. It was obvious she was shy since she walked in slowly taking little steps and her shoulders were bunched up together she was blushing a light pink. "Well guess you came earlier then I expected." said the teacher. The girl nodded her head. "Well will you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked. The girl took a deep breath. "My name is Mina, Mina Hakushima. I am 16 and I moved here from California." said Mina. "Well thank you for sharing now please take a seat next to…" the teacher's eyes searched about the room until she found a seat. "Next to Kyo the gentlemen with the orange hair." she told Mina. Mina nodded and headed toward the middle where Kyo was sitting. While she walked her pencil case fell out of her back pack and onto Kyo's laps. Once she was settled in she dug in her backpack looking for something. Kyo tapped her. "Looking for this?" he asked weakly. "Oh yea thank you." Mina said giving him a sweet smile. Kyo didn't say anything else.

"We are going to start a new project this week." said the teacher happily. It was greeted with a wave of groans and objections. "This project will be boy girl and you will have to learn about each other then choose a subject, do research on it and write a 3 paged essay together. Sounds easy enough right?" asked the teacher clapping her hands together ignoring the groans.

She then called out the name of partners and coincidentally Yuki and Tohru had gotten each other while Kyo got Mina. "Um so Kyo is that your name?" asked Mina to a Kyo who's head was in his arms. He raised his head and nodded. "Do you think you might be able to come over today? So we can start the project of course." said Mina. "Uhm yea I don't think I have anything planned today." said Kyo faintly.

He felt awful. His palms were sweating and he was absolutely burning. He managed to get through the day and glad he didn't have to go home where Yuki and Tohru might do all sorts of things he didn't mind missing. Mina and Kyo's lockers were right next to each other so they would have to go through the trouble of finding each other. "Well shall we go?" asked Mina. Kyo nodded while he was walking to her house he saw Tohru. "Mina do you think you could come with me real quick I have to tell me friend I am going to your home so she can tell.. Tell my cousin." he said with hesitant he didn't enjoy calling Yuki his cousin. "Ok." replied Mina.

They walked to Tohru and Kyo told her where he was going to go and she nodded smiling. Then they left. Tohru took a glance at Mina and she felt weird. She felt as if she didn't want Mina near him. But she ignored the feelings and went to work.

At Mina's home, Kyo felt worse then ever. He was sweating and he had turned pale. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. His mouth was dry. He took a few more steps into Mina's home. He tried to listen but everything came out fuzzy and unclear. Things started to fade and then Kyo collapsed.

* * *

Ayumi: Oh my god that took forever! But now my fingers are itching to write. Tee Hees please leave reviews cause I know this isn't the greatest. My whole body's aching from PE I hate sports X.x I just wanna stay home sleep in and go on the computer. Oh well Ta-Ta! 


	2. Who?

Ayumi: I'm back! I got a really nice reviews! People so nice tears I didn't get any flames yet! Thank goodness. My legs still hurt and I had to play softball today killed my legs. At least I'm not writing this at like 2:00 AM I have done that before and it does no good! Well enjoy Colors of Envy Chapter 2!

* * *

Kyo awoke in his room the next morning. "What happened?" he asked himself. He felt better a whole lot better. He got up and moved around the room he opened the window and took a deep breath. He felt fine. "That's weird I felt horrible yesterday. How did I get here?" he asked aloud. "Let's see what do I remember." he said again.

Memories flooded through him.

_"Kyo! Kyo! What's wrong!" shrieked Mina. She was bent down shaking him softly on the arm. There was no reply. She dug in his pocket and took out his wallet. She looked for a number and finally found it. She dialed the place and in about 10 minutes Shigure and Hatori picked Kyo up into a standing position. Kyo wasn't exactly conscious but he wasn't unconscious. He staggered to the car with the help of Hatori and Shigure. They sat him in the car and Mina gave them a small package containing medicine. She said it worked very well and she wanted to help as much as she could. Shigure took it thanking her and they drove away._

That's all Kyo remembered. "Well I will ask about it later I should get ready." he said. Kyo got on the uniform brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. Again Yuki and Tohru were cooking together smiling. Kyo ignored it. He sat down and waited. After breakfast they all headed to school the same way as yesterday Kyo standing behind watching them hold hands. Kyo sighed.

During class Mina scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Kyo. _"Are you feeling better?"_ it read. _"Ugh yea but I don't know what happened."_ Kyo scribbled back. Mina smiled at him and Kyo could feel his face get hot. He paid his attention back onto the teacher. He glanced at Tohru. She was looking at him too. Kyo turned away as quickly he could.

Tohru turned away embarrassed _'What were they writing to each other about?'_ she thought. _'Why am I so worried_ _about this?'_ she thought again.

The teacher had called on Tohru. "Oh um.. What was the question again?" she asked innocently. The whole class including the teacher was in shock. Had Tohru Honda just asked the teacher to repeat the question? "Seems you weren't listening." said the teacher. "I'm sorry." said Tohru turning her head down. "Very well." said the teacher calling another student.

Once class was over Uo, Hana, and Yuki went to comfort Tohru and they all asked the same question, "Why weren't you listening?" they said it in both shock and worry. All Tohru could do was shake her head. There was somebody she really wanted to talk to right now and that was Kyo. _'Where is Kyo!'_ she yelled to herself.

Kyo was talking to Mina. "I don't remember anything." he said shaking his head. Mina giggled. "You passed out at my house and I called your… Well one of them had on traditional clothes while the other guy had on a suit…" she said. "Oh that's Shigure and Hatori they're my cousins." (I don't exactly know how they're related so please correct me if I'm wrong!) Kyo said. "Right." answered Mina. There was an awkward silence between them until Mina spoke up, "Oh that's right I have something to give you." she dug around her bag and pulled out his wallet. "Hey that's my wallet!" he said. "I knew you would say that." laughed Mina. Kyo blushed. "I took it out of your pocket when you fainted so I could call your cousins and I forgot to put it back." explained Mina as she handed it back. "Right. Well thanks."

The last bell for school had rung and Kyo ran into Mina at the lockers. "Hi Kyo!" she said brightly. "Hey." he murmured quietly. _'She reminds me a lot of…'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Mina asked a him "So are we going to work on the project?" "Huh? Oh right the project. Ok." Kyo answered. He quickly told Tohru and went to Mina's house. "I would much rather prefer to go work on a project with you then go back to my house." he muttered quietly. "What was that?" asked Mina. "Oh it's nothing." he told her. Mina nodded.

"Kyo would you like anything to drink?" Mina asked. "Sure." answered Kyo looking around her house. It had 2 floors and it was nicely flourished. Mina went into the kitchen and came back out holding a tray of orange juice and some crackers. Then something caught Kyo's eyes. A book, "The Curse of the 12 Zodiacs." he walked over to it and took it out of a shelf. "You like the Zodiac?" asked Kyo. "Oh how did you kno… Oh.." Mina blushed and took the book gently from his hands. "Yes I do. This used to be my grandfathers. He loved the Zodiac and he told me stories of them my favorite was the cat." she said softly. Kyo smiled his true smile.

"Kyo what's your favorite color?" asked Mina looking up at him. He noticed she had big innocent eyes that looked like a little girl's eyes. "My favorite color? Well I always liked orange." he said. "What about you?" he asked. "Me? I like light pink." she answered. "Ah.. The girly color." he said laughing softly. (No I like pink too!) Mina blushed. "What is a hobby of yours?" Kyo asked looking at the next question on there worksheet. "I enjoy cooking." she said. "Cool." he answered. "Now what about you?" she asked him. "I like martial arts." Kyo told her. "You know how to fight! That's cool. I used to get made fun of in California cause I was so weak." she said sadly. Kyo felt sorry for her. "You can't be that weak." he told her encouragingly. "Thanks." she said.

"How many more questions do we have?" Kyo asked trying to change the subject. Mina looked at the worksheet, "Three more." she said smiling. "Great not to many left." he told her. Mina nodded. "What's your favorite season?" asked Mina. "I don't really have a favorite season but I do prefer summer or spring. No rain I get tired easily on rainy days." Kyo answered. "I love rain. I love autumn and winter." she said. "We are so different." Mina said. Kyo nodded. "Are you left handed or right handed?" Kyo asked. "Left." she said. "That's one thing we have in common I'm leftie too." Kyo said. (I'm not sure about that either!) "Last question!" she said happily. "What's your favorite subject?" Mina asked. "That's a toughie.. Well I enjoy P.E. I guess." Kyo answered. "Right. And as for me I enjoy art…. Ok now were all finished! Now we just have to choose a subject!" said Mina gleefully. Kyo nodded. "It's getting late. I should go." Kyo said. "Huh? Ok than."

Mina followed Kyo to the door and said goodbye. And went back into the house to get everything organized. "He's really nice." Mina said to herself.

_'I know who she reminds me of. She reminds me of Tohru.'_

_

* * *

_

Ayumi: I'm done! My server crashed so I wasn't able to go on but now I am back! (My life is on the computer) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I guess this chapter was kinda pointless but I wanted to write it anyways Tee Hee... Well I am really crabby today... The weather soooo hot! Is it cause of Indian Summer? Or... earthquakes! No I am not going to think about it. Well I'll update later! Bye!


	3. A Date

Ayumi: I'm back! And I am sick! Ok that isn't good… Well I forgot to write things in the last 2 chapters so I will do it now…  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket that belongs to the talented Natsuki Takaya. Ayumi: Well Enjoy!

Kyo went downstairs and saw Tohru by herself (It's Sunday) making breakfast. "Where's the rat?" Kyo asked. "Oh good morning Kyo! Yuki's at student council today." Tohru said. Kyo nodded. Shigure peeked out. "Good morning Kyoooo." he said in a singsong voice. Kyo ignored it.

The phone was ringing and Kyo went to go pick it up. "Hello?" he said. "Kyo?" asked a female's voice. "Yes and who is this?" he asked. "Kyo! It's me Mina!" "How did you get this number?" he asked. "Remember when you passed out? I got the number I'm good at remembering things." she told him. "Ok, well why did you call?" he asked and at the same moment Tohru was coming downstairs with the laundry in her hands. She stopped listening into the phone call. "Well.. I was wondering…. Um… If your not doing anything… Would you like to go to the movies with me!" Mina asked quickly. Kyo's eyes widened. Kyo was silent for a minute. "Um.. I.. Yea today's an ok." he answered recovering from shock. Mina smiled on the other line. "Ok then I'll go to your house in like an hour. Will you tell me the address?" she asked him he gave it to her after that they hung up.

"Did… Did she just ask me out on a date?" he asked himself. A loud thump noise made him look around to Tohru. She had dropped the laundry basket. "Oh I'm sorry!" Tohru said quickly retrieving the clothes. Kyo bent down to help her. "Tohru I'm not going to be here this afternoon so don't save me dinner." he told her. "Where are you going?" Tohru asked scared to know the answer. "Oh I'm going out with a friend." Kyo said casually. Toru nodded her head. Once all the clothes were back in the basket Kyo went up to his room. "I should get over Tohru now. She's with that stupid rat. I have no chance." Kyo said aloud.

"Why am I so sad? I'm with Yuki now. Kyo is just a friend. But I don't want another girl near him." Tohru's eyes pooled with tears. "I just don't know what to do now. Mom please help me." she said.

About and hour later as Mina promised the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" yelled Kyo's voice. Kyo opened the door and let Mina in. "Hey!" she said brightly. "Hey." said Kyo. "Let me get my coat and we'll go." Kyo said. "Ok." Mina said smiling. While Mina waited Tohru came in through the door. "Hi I'm Mina!" Mina said. Tohru greeted her back. Tohru was grim. "Are you ready to go?" Kyo asked. "Yea." Mina answered. "Ok then. Bye Tohru." he said not looking at her.

"What should we see?" Kyo asked. "Um.. I don't know." Mina told him. "Are you okay with scary movies?" Kyo asked. She gulped and nodded. "Ok then why don't we watch a scary movie." Kyo told her. She turned pale but nodded.

Once they were in the theater Mina had regained the normal color. They talked for a bit then the movie started. They ate popcorn when Mina's hand touched Kyo's he blushed and threw the popcorn at Mina. He laughed. "What was that for?" she asked acting offended. She threw a popcorn at him. They both laughed quietly. "Hey be quiet down there." said a man's voice. "Sorry." they said together. They smiled.

"That was a really crappy movie." Kyo said. Mina just smiled. "You smile a lot you know that?" he told her. Mina blushed. "Well it's better then frowning like you always do." she said laughing. "Oh really." he said. Mina went to the back of him and pulled his mouth to make it look like he was grinning. "Smile like that!" she said laughing and letting him go. "That hurt!" he said. Mina laughed and soon Kyo was laughing with her. People stared at them and that made them laugh harder.

"Want a crepe?" Mina asked Kyo. "Ok sure." he said walking toward a crepe vender with her. "Thank you Kyo." she said to him. "What for?" he asked her. "For going to the movies with me." she told him. "Oh no that wasn't a big deal. And I had fun." Kyo told her. (Oh god I think I'm making Kyo to OCish.) Mina smiled.

"What do you want to eat?" Kyo asked. "Oh no Kyo don't go through all that trouble! I'm fine I'm not hungry." Mina told him. "No really it's because I'm hungry." Kyo told her. "Ohh ok… Well I don't know what about you?" she asked him. They ended up going to an Italian place, "What do you want to eat?" Kyo asked. "Kyo isn't this place expensive?" Mina asked looking around. "You know you remind me of a girl I know." he said smiling. "Oh do I?" Mina said blushing. Kyo nodded.

They both had spaghetti. Kyo paid the bill and they left. "That was delicious," Mina said. "Glad you liked it." he told her. "It's getting late. I'll take you home." Kyo told her. And they made they're way down the road together.

"Thank you Kyo." Mina said again. "I said it was ok remember?" he told her. Mina nodded. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. She waved goodbye. Kyo waved back.

Back at home Tohru was the only one home when she heard Kyo coming in. "Oh Kyo your back!" she said smiling. "Hm.. Yea." he told her. "I'm going to take shower." Kyo said heading up the stairs. "Oh ok," Tohru said.

Kyo took his shower and went back downstairs. "Where is Shigure and Yuki." he asked Tohru. "Oh Yuki had some things to do back at school and Shigure is well avoiding his editor," Tohru told him. Kyo nodded and went back up.

He fell asleep almost instantly thinking of everything that happened that day

'I think I might be able to move on now Tohru.' he thought. Little did he know was that Tohru didn't want him to. 


	4. The letter with the book

Ayumi: I am up with a new chapter! Thank you all the people who reviewed! The reviews really brighten my day! Ugh… school is in the way of EVERYTHING my mommy might ban me from the internet! Like I told you my whole life is on the internet. I started a new project on top of that! Well maybe if I pretend sick…. No I did that to many times… Oh well. I just got off track! Ok well just enjoy Colors of Envy! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket if I did Yuki would die.

* * *

"Tohru want to go to the secret base with me?" Yuki asked Tohru in front of Kyo purposely. Kyo didn't care anymore he was fed up with Yuki trying to shove the fact that they were dating in his face. He didn't hide the fact either. "Yea you two should go to the secret base since I'm having a friend come over anyway." Kyo told them. Yuki looked shocked at the different attitude toward them. "Who's coming over?" asked Tohru curiously. "Oh remember yesterday? Mina?" Kyo said quietly. Tohru grimaced slightly. "Oh." she said.

This angered Yuki that the cat had found someone to love too. The cat wasn't supposed to have love! The cat is supposed to be lonely and miserable it can't be happy! Yuki glared at Kyo. "You dumb rat quit staring at me!" Kyo yelled at him. Yuki turned away and grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her out to the secret base.

"Tohru… When I asked you whether you liked me or Kyo. Do you regret choosing me?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked to the ground. 'Um.. Isn't it obvious!' she wanted to yell out but instead she shook her head lightly. Yuki still wasn't satisfied with his answer but let it go.

"Hi Kyo!" said Mina entering his house with a basket. "Hey. What's that?" he asked. "This?" she asked holding up the basket. "Yes that." he said. "This is food so we can go on a picnic! I made it all myself." she said proudly. "Is there any.. Any leeks in there?" he asked. Mina looked puzzled. "You like leeks?" she asked. "Are you kidding me I hate leeks!" he said. "Ok well you should be glad since I didn't. But I was really close to putting leeks in!" she said laughing. Kyo sighed of relief.

"Let's go to the park and eat!" she told Kyo dragging him along with her. "Wait hold up there." he said. Mina saddened. "But Kyo I really want to eat it at the park." she said pretending to be sad and hurt but she had a smile on her face. "I just want to ask my cousin and his girlfriend to come along with us. Mina brightened. "That would be great!" she said enthusiastically. Kyo smiled.

Mina and Kyo walked through the woods to the secret base and saw Tohru and Yuki sitting together pulling out plants. Yuki was laughing at his own joke while Tohru seemed dazed. Kyo cleared his throat. Tohru and Yuki turned around. "Kyo!" said Tohru smiling. Yuki glared at the 2 of them. "Would you like to go on a double.." Mina got cut off by Kyo. "Can I ask them?" he asked sincerely? Mina nodded. Smiling at him. "Would the 2 of you like to go on a double date with us?" Kyo asked unsteadily. Tohru saddened but Yuki didn't seem sad at all. "Ok." Yuki said. "Tohru let's go." Yuki said. Tohru nodded. "We'll be out once we finish changing into normal clothes." Yuki told them. Mina and Kyo nodded.

"What should we do first?" Mina asked. "Remember were eating?" Kyo said laughing slightly that she forgot. "Oh yea." said Mina turning beet red. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Mina were walking to a park and settled themselves into a nice shady spot. "Ok well everyone dig in!" Mina said cheerfully. She opened up the containers and set food out. "This looks good." Kyo said. "Thanks!" Mina said to him. Kyo smiled. Tohru felt.. She felt angry. 'Why did they invite us here if all there gonna do is talk to each other! What about Yuki and me. But what I really want to know is why I am so worried about this.' Tohru shook the thoughts out and began to eat.

They all finished eating and they headed toward the amusement park. "This is my first time ever going to an amusement park in Japan. I'm looking forward to it!" Mina said. Kyo looked at her. Then turned away quickly. Mina kept going on about how she was looking forward to it when she tripped over a rock. Kyo took notice and grabbed her hand before she hit the ground making sure that he didn't hug her. "Are you ok?" Kyo asked. "Uh, yea." Mina said wiping sweat of her forehead. "Thanks." Mina said. Kyo sighed of relief. "Be careful next time!" he scolded. Mina smiled and nodded. Tohru turned away from all of them and Yuki noticing this grabbed Tohru's hand Tohru felt awkward but didn't say.

They reached the park bought there tickets and went in. "Wow it's really big!" Mina said brightly. She started running all over the place dragging Kyo along. Although Kyo acted as if he hated her doing this he really enjoyed it laughing along with her not paying attention to Yuki or Tohru. Soon the sun was beginning to set and the 4 of them set back home.

"Thank you for the wonderful time!" Mina said. "Kyo would you like to come in for a drink?" Mina asked. "Oh and you guys too!" she said to Yuki and Tohru. "Yea sure why not?" Kyo said. "No I think Tohru and I will be going." Yuki said sharply to Mina. "Oh… Ok." Mina said. "Fine then you two go on home I will go in later." Kyo told them. Tohru looked at him sadly and headed home with Yuki.

"Kyo I was wondering. What is the subject going to be for our project?" Mina asked. Kyo thought for a minute. Then his face brightened. "We could do it on the Zodiac." Kyo said simply. "Really!" Mina asked happily. Kyo smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Yuki and Tohru were walking home silently. "So Tohru was today fun." Yuki asked. "Huh? Oh um yea." Tohru said. Yuki sighed he couldn't do anything. 

"Mina I should be getting home now." Kyo told her. "Ok." Mina said. "Wait hold on there's something I have to give you!." Mina said running up the stairs and then hurrying back down with a orange bag that said 'Happy Together' on it with 2 cats. "Here." Mina said blushing slightly and handing Kyo the bag. "What's this?" Kyo asked. "You'll see." Mina said literally pushing Kyo out the door. "Um. Ok then bye." Kyo said to Mina and hurried down the street.

Kyo got home in about 5 minutes. He said a quick hello to Tohru and ran up the stairs carrying the bag. He finally got into his room where he locked the door and sat the bag on his bed. He carefully peered into the bag and pulled out a light pink envelope. "Here favorite color." he said lightly. He opened the letter.

' Dear Kyo,

I know this is pretty shocking. Well I wanted to tell you that.

I like you. More then a friend. I hope you know what I mean.

I'm turning redder the more I write!

Well I know you might not feel the same for me but if you do,

meet me tomorrow under the oak in the park.

Sincerely,

Mina Hakushima'

Kyo looked at the letter read it about 18 times in a minute. What did Kyo feel for her? Kyo didn't know whether to go or not. Kyo would think about that later. He opened the bag up more and took out a present that was wrapped up. He took the wrapping off carefully. Inside was a little box. He opened it, inside he saw a book. Not of the 12 Zodiac. But the 13 including the cat.

* * *

Ayumi: I keep feeling all the chapters I write are useless! Oh well. I will write some more later on. Well ok then Ta - Ta! 


	5. The Kiss

Ayumi: Hi again! I love the people who sent me reviews! You guys are awesome! Lots of Love. Well I am on my… 4th chapter? No 5th I think…. Yea this is my 5th chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket whatsoever.

* * *

The last bell for school had rung. Mina was avoiding Kyo blushing every time. Kyo knew what he was going to do. He was going to go to the park and wait under the oak. Kyo was nervous. This was his first time ever doing something like this. He slowly made his way down road and to the park. He saw the oak tree's leaves softly swaying in the light breeze. He sat down on the bench under the tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He sensed many things he wasn't able to before. He heard the sound of the wind playing it's soft tune. He heard the leaves bristling along with the wind. Then he heard the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes. "Mina?" he called out. No. it was Tohru.

"Tohru?" Kyo said shocked. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked. "No reason really I just wanted to relax." Tohru said smiling. She had read the letter earlier that day. "Oh I see." Kyo said. Tohru looked at him. "Kyo?" she asked him. "Yea." he said. "Do you… Do you like Mina?" Tohru asked slowly and lightly. Kyo started to blush. "Is it obvious?" he asked. Tohru felt tears come to her eyes but… Why were they coming to her eyes? Tohru didn't know.

"Kyo." Tohru managed to choke out. Kyo looked at her. "What?" he asked. Tohru asked him hesitantly "Did you ever… Did you ever have feelings for me?" Kyo looked at her quizzically. "Why ask?" he told her. "No I don't want you to take it the wrong way I just wanted to know." Tohru said. "Kyo looked up and took a deep breathe. "There was a time when I did like you. The day you and Yuki came home together hand in hand was the day I was going to tell you but.. I guess the rat got to it before me." Kyo said smiling kindly. He turned to Tohru. "But don't worry your heart doesn't have to worry cause I moved on." he said jokingly. Tohru wanted to smile at this but couldn't. She stood up and walked away. Kyo stared at Tohru walking away until she was out of view. "What was that about?" he asked himself.

Two pair of hands wrapped around Kyo's eyes. "Guess who?" said a light soft voice. "Mina?" Kyo asked smiling. "How did you know?" she asked jokingly. They laughed together. "I got your note." he said still smiling. Mina started to blush. "Yea." Mina told him. "Um.. Kyo I was wondering. Do you feel the same way?" she asked him then hurried onto another sentence. "I mean I totally understand if you don't it isn't like you have to feel the same way it is just that if you did that maybe no I mean I am not trying to rush you or anything…" Mina was bright red. Kyo laughed. "I get it." he told her. Mina looked up at him. "I do feel the same way." Kyo said. "Really!" Mina said smiling. Kyo nodded. Mina jumped up and down.

"Oh shoot. I have to go to practice." Kyo told Mina. "Ok." Mina said. "I will talk to you tomorrow!" Mina called out walking the other way. Kyo waved and walked to the dojo.

"Kyo is that you?" called out Shishou "Yes master." Kyo told him. "I have some important news." Shishou said walking toward Kyo. "You have to go to the main house right now." Shishou told him. Kyo's heart fell. "Why?" Kyo asked. "No questions right now. Just go." Kyo nodded and started to run toward the Main house. 'What does Akito want! I still have time before….' The main house came into view. Kyo walked up the steps and opened the door and slowly walked in. He felt the chill he always felt inside here. He walked into the dining area where everyone else including Tohru was already sitting.

Kyo sat down and Shigure with Hatori got up and walked into the front of the room. They both looked grim and stiff. "Akito… Has moved on." Hatori said grimly. The words took awhile to sink in. About 2 minutes of awkward silence then everyone started to talk. Hatori raised up his 2 hands and calmed everyone down. "The main thing is. The curse is broken." Hatori said. Everyone started to cheer.

Kyo snuck out and ran to Mina's house quickly. He rang the doorbell and Mina came hurrying. When Mina opened the door Kyo gave her a hug. He waited anxiously for about a minute and it hit him. He was free.

Mina was shocked and hugged him back. "Want to go to the park with me?" he said into her ear. "I would love to." she told him. They walked to the park hand in hand. In pleasant silence, they both sat on the bench and talked. "Kyo, didn't you have practice today?" Mina asked him. "I did but I missed you so much." he said jokingly. "Very funny. But really why did you come back." "There was some family business that was going on with my Master so I got to skip today." Mina nodded. "I was so glad when you came back I was so bored." Mina said smiling. "I'm glad too." Kyo answered.

They sat in complete serene, pleasant silence, they were both relaxed and happy. They soon both fell asleep on each others shoulders. The day soon turned to night when Kyo awoke. He rubbed his eyes and saw Mina's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you for making it so easy for me." Kyo said.

Mina soon awoke too. "Kyo do you know what time it is?" she said yawning. "Right now? It's about 6:00." Kyo answered. "How long have we been sleeping?" she asked. "I'm not sure maybe an hour or 2." Kyo told her. Mina nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the main house Yuki was hugging Tohru. "Now we can hug without me having to transform." Yuki said happily. Tohru tried to be happy but she had seen Kyo sneak out to go back to Mina. "Yea." she murmured quietly. "Aren't you happy?" Yuki asked her. "Yea of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" she told him. "Ok." Yuki said.

Kyo walked Mina to her house hugged her one more time. Mina kissed Kyo softly and Kyo found himself kissing her back. Mina broke it. Mina smiled. "Ok I should go in." Kyo tried to hide his disappointment "Ok." he said. She walked in and waved and Kyo walked back to the house.

* * *

Ayumi: There is the 5th chapter! I feel like this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote. But I don't think it's pointless! Right? My eyes hurt... Well ok hope you liked it!


	6. Talking

Ayumi: I got some good reviews! And some bad…. I realize why people don't like it when someone puts a bad review but I'm ok… it's not the greatest feeling in the world… But… Others have opinions like myself so yes. Well thank you to all the people who reviewed! Even the not so good ones at least you took some time to read it. Oh boy I haven't written in such a long time! I'm am debating whether to make it Kyo and Tohru or Mina and Kyo. I am really starting to like Mina's personality… Ok Well please give me your ideas!

* * *

Kyo came to an empty house. "They must still be celebrating." Kyo said. Then he heard the door open. He turned around. "Tohru… Why are you back yourself? Where's the rat and the dog?" he asked her. Tohru looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Kyo I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Tohru said walking past him and going upstairs. Kyo wondered to himself 'What happened? Did the rat break up with her?' Kyo walked upstairs too and went into his room.

Tohru sat down at her desk. She played the events in her head again. She saw them. She saw them kissing. Tears flowed feely along her cheeks. She had been wondering why this kept happening her and now she knew. It wasn't Yuki that she was in love with. It was Kyo.

Kyo and Yuki woke up at the same time the next morning. Kyo went downstairs to the kitchen and got out the milk. He drank it from the carton. Then something collided into his head. "What the!" Yuki's hand had slammed into his head. "What the heck was that for!" he yelled. "Your not the only person in this family who drinks that." Yuki told him coldly. "What's your problem so early in the day." Kyo questioned. Yuki walked away. "Hey! Yuki!" Kyo called to him. Yuki stopped. Had Kyo just called him by his first name? "Why don't we call it truce." Kyo said. Yuki turned around. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked. "Well…. We don't really have any reason to fight anymore." Kyo told him. Yuki realized that Kyo was right. "Fine. Truce." Yuki said putting his arm out. "Truce." Kyo said shaking Yuki's hand.

Tohru woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. She surprised that Kyo and Yuki had gotten up early. "Good morning Kyo, Yuki!" she said cheerfully. "Hey." Kyo said. Yuki smiled at Tohru. Tohru set up breakfast which was delicious as always. They headed off to school. But this time. Yuki and Tohru were next to Kyo Tohru was holding onto Kyo and Yuki's hand.

The teacher came in and soon everyone was quiet. "Miss. Hakushima is absent due to a cold." she said. 'That's weird she was fine yesterday.' Kyo thought. Class dragged by slowly. Finally the last bell for school had rung and Kyo went to practice. Kyo waited for Shishou to finish practice with a group of guys.

"Kyo is there something you wish to tell me?" Shishou asked. Kyo turned red. "N.. No. Why do you ask?" Kyo asked him. "Because ever since you were little you used to have a habit of hiding what you wanted to tell me." Shishou said kindly. Kyo turned redder. "It's nothing." Kyo said hotly. Shishou smiled.

Once practice was over Kyo walked home. It was about 4:00. "I wonder if Mina is feeling any better." he asked himself. "Maybe I should go over." Kyo said to himself. Kyo went home first and he took some of the remaining cold medicine that Mina had given him and he went to her house.

He knocked on her door. He heard feet walking to the door. Mina opened it. "Kyo!" she asked in surprise. "Yea. Can I come in?" Kyo asked her. She nodded. Kyo walked in. "Are you feeling any better?" Kyo asked. "Yea but I can't fine my medicine. Remember the one I gave you?" Mina told him. Kyo smiled. I brought it. "Really? I could really use it." Mina said. "Yea I'll go mix it with the water you should go lay down." Kyo told her. "Thank you." she said.

Soon after Kyo had given Mina the medicine she fell asleep. He put a cold towel on her. It was getting dark and Kyo left Mina a note and left her.

When Kyo got home Shigure was the only one there he hid his presence and walked up the stairs and into his room. There was a pink note on his table. He picked it up

'Kyo please meet me on the roof when you get this.

Sincerely, Tohru'

Kyo made sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Then he climbed the ladder to the roof and there was Tohru.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Kyo said causing Tohru to jump. "Oh, Kyo I didn't know you were there." Tohru said recovering from shock. Kyo nodded. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "Nothing really I just wanted to sit here and talk." Tohru said. "Ok…" Kyo said.

"So how are things with Yuki?" Kyo asked. Tohru surprised at how Kyo could bring the subject up so simply. "Things are good." Tohru said looking at the tiling on the roof. "That's good." Kyo answered her. Tohru dared herself in her mind to bring the subject up then it just got the best of her. "So um.. Kyo if you don't mind telling me… How are things with Mina?" Kyo smiled at the sound of her name. "You know, you are the first person who I am telling this to. But, with her. I feel so calm. I feel excepted. I never felt that with anyone, ever. But with her. I feel so complete." Kyo meant every word he said. Tohru was disappointed. 'Did he never feel calm with me? Did I never except him?' The sun was setting and the stars started to shine. "It's getting late we should go In." Kyo told Tohru. "Ok." Tohru agreed walking down the ladder with him.

The next day at school Mina was there. "Hi Kyo!" she said brightly. "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked. "M-hm." Mina answered nodding her head. "That's good." Kyo said hitting her in the head softly. "Kyo can you come over today?" Mina asked him. "Yea, I can." Kyo told her. "Kay!" she said happily.

Class soon ended. Mina and Kyo walked to her house hand in hand after s bit of argument with Kyo although he secretly wanted to hold her hand to. Tohru was watching from afar she felt her stomach tighten at the sight of the two. She slowly staggered to work. Kyo walked into Mina's house. He looked at the little calendar on the wall. 'Tomorrow's Valentines Day!' He thought. He made a mental note to buy gifts for Mina. "Mina walked into the room in shorts and a tank top. "Sorry I took so long but the school uniforms her are so different from the ones in California." she said blushing slightly. "It's ok." he murmured. "Let's start!" she said.

When Kyo and Mina finished up there first draft of the Zodiac, Kyo left hurriedly. He said a fast bye and left. Walking to the shopping center he searched for a gift. He looked around then he saw it…

* * *

Ayumi: I'm tired…. I finished writing this short chapter at 2:00 in the morning… Not a great experience. I'm so tired…. Ok well remember to send me in your thoughts for whether I should make it Mina and Kyo or Tohru and Kyo. Well then I am off to bed! 


	7. The Accident

Ayumi: I am back and up with a new chapter. I am so happy! I got reviews! They were nice! Thank you all of you! Oh yes and here I need to say this. 

To all the people out there that can't handle OOC, I am very sorry, but this is not the kind of story you would like to read. A lot of people told me this is very OOC. I'm sorry I write like that but that is my style of writing. I will try to make them more original but please accept my apologies.

Boy it feels to get that off my system! Oh yes and, please tell me who you think Kyo belongs with! And please give me some ideas!Well now that is over. Please enjoy!

* * *

Kyo saw the gift. "It's perfect." he murmured. He was looking through a shop window at a sparkling light pink charm. It was real silver and it had light pink diamonds that looked very much real. The shape of the charm was the shape of a cat. Inscribed on the cat was 

_'If you ever feel left out.  
Remember you will always be accepted in my heart.'_

He walked into the store and checked the price. It wasn't as expensive as he though it would be. It wasn't cheap though. He picked up the charm and went to the shopkeeper. "I would like to buy this." he said. "A very nice choice! Is it for your girlfriend?" the shopkeeper who looked to be in his middle 30's. Kyo felt his face get hot. The man chuckled. Kyo bought the gift and ran out the door.

When Kyo got home, he saw Hatori's car outside. _'What's going on?'_ he thought. He ran into the house which had an eerie silence. He heard muffled words coming from Tohru's room. _'What the…'_ Kyo walked up the steps slowly scared to find what happened. He stood in front of Tohru's door. He hesitated then brought up the courage to open the door. Inside everyone was quiet. When Kyo entered they all turned there heads. Kyo felt awkward.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked. "She's hurt." said Shigure. "Who?" Kyo asked. Shigure looked away."She was working when the ladder, when the ladder fell." Hatori said somewhat grimly. Kyo walked toward what seemed to be a sleeping Tohru. The joy he had in his heart was gone. He felt grim and guilty. "Is she going to be ok?" Kyo asked. "There's a big possibility she won't be able to walk. She landed right on her legs and the pressure of her body was to strong for the legs." Hatori said. Kyo felt tears brimming his eyes. _'Why did this happen? Tohru you idiot! You should_ _have been_ _careful!' _Kyo wanted to yell out but there was no Tohru to hear him.

"Where's Yuki?" Kyo asked. "He had a meeting. He still doesn't know Tohru's hurt, and we can't reach him." Shigure answered. Kyo felt his temper rise. _'His girlfriend is in pain!'_ Kyo thought as hegritted his teeth forgetting about the truce that they made. He took a deep breathe and sat down beside the bed again. Shigure and Hatori left leaving the two of them alone.

Kyo held onto Tohru's hand. "Wake up." he murmured. "Wake up!" he said. Tohru lay motionless. Kyo gave up. He squeezed her hand. "Tohru… Why do you have to make it so hard for me?" he asked.

Kyo went downstairs after watching over Tohru but it was to much for him to bear. He saw her legs. They were purple and blue. His stomach turned at the sight. It was around 7:00 and still no sight of Yuki. Kyo was steaming off anger. He ran to the school where Yuki was.

Kyo reached the school in a matter of 10 minutes and marched into the building. He walked up the stairs and into the only room with it's light on and there he saw Yuki asleep on his work. Kyo didn't hold back. He kicked Yuki's chair which caused Yuki to fall. Yuki awoke shocked. "What the?..." his low voice said. "Your asleep! When your girlfriend is hurt! What kind of boyfriend are you! Do you know how much Tohru is suffering right now! She is in bed not moving, her legs are the size of logs and you! You are sleeping!" Kyo couldn't control his anger. Kyo picked Yuki up by the collar and kicked him hard. Yuki coughed. Kyo had never been this angry and the anger got him stronger. _'Where is all this strength coming from? He was never this strong...'_ Kyo looked at Yuki who was against the wall not doing anything or saying anything. Kyo's steam was wearing off, "She's... She's hurt?" Yuki managed to say. "Oh now your worried are you!" Kyo angrily shouted.Yuki ran to the house and hurried to her room and Kyo's words had all been true.

"Tohru..." Yuki said softly. He sat down and held her hand. Kyo watched silently from the door. He walked away, but part of him wanted to stay. He ran to the roof. "Damn, why is it so hard for me!" he shouted. Kyo felt helpless. The sky darkened and Kyo knew it was going to rain. He went inside to his room. He got the book that Mina had bought him. He smiled at the thought of Mina. Kyo found the book to be rather boring. "Hm..They're just a bunch of old legends." Kyofell asleep after reading a littlemore.

The next day at school Mina was there. She was her old self. Kyo had brought the gift and hid it from her till classes were all over. "Hi, Kyo!" she said happily. "Hey.." he muttered. "Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly. Kyo shook his head. "Then?" she askedcuriously. "I have something for you." Kyo said faintly turning red. "Really!" Mina asked halfsuprised and half happy. Kyo nodded.He took the light blue box out of his bag andshoved it into her hands. "For you." he said bright red. Mina blushed. She slowly undid the ribbon and opened thebox.She gasped. "Kyo! It's... It's... Butwhy?" she said. tears ofhappiness rimming her eyes. "Well, today's Valentines Day." Kyo said quietly. "Oh is it!Thank you so much Kyo!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Kyo was happy but somethng still bugged him_. 'Tohru..._'

Kyo walked slowly to the dojo. For once Kyo wished to go back to the first time Tohru and him met. When she had hit him with her bag and she told him she loved him. "IfI were able to go back there wouldbe so many things I would like to change." Kyo murmured. And the dojo was already in sight.

Practince was tortue for Kyo. He had always looked forward to practice butnow it felt like a living hell. Kyo walked out of the dojo and slowly made his way to the house. "I'm home." he quietly murmured. No one was there to greet him. He walked to Tohru's room and shocked to find her bed empty. Then he heard a muffled thump coming from the stairs. He ran to find Tohru sprawled on the stair steps...

* * *

Ayumi: There is a short chapter. For some reason I am so out of it... I am sorry I didn't update soon but Halloween is coming up and I'm going out with friends and I am so excited lol. Well here is a question people have been asking me:

'Why do you hate Yuki so much?'  
The answer is, I just don't know why but when I first saw him in the book I just hated him. Something about him, he can have someone he loves while Kyo can't. Kyo has to be locked up if he loses to Yuki and yet Yukidoesn't care. Yuki doesn't have tosuffer as an outcast. He is liked by the Zodiac members while Kyo is sufferingas the cat who never belonged since the rattricked him. Yes I know Yuki was tortured by Akito, but Kyosuffered from his dad who never loved him and ran away, and a mother who tried to love him but commited suicide. So I just reallydespise Yuki. Hope that clears it.

Well ok then I am off! Bye Bye!


	8. The Dream

Ayumi: Yo dudes, I am sooooo sorry for the long stretch but my sister reformatted the computer against my wishes and all stories were lost and my internet was lost. But here I am back with a new chapter and I am going to try and update as much as I can now! Isn't that awesome? Oh yes and Shadow7272 sent me an email asking why I wasn't updating and you were most absolutely not being rude. I haven't updated in forever I know. So sorry. Oh yea before I forget, I know the couple but I am going to keep it low profile for now! Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru was sprawled out on the stairs. "What the! Tohru!" Kyo yelled. She gently picked her up scared he was going to break her. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. "Kyo… I wanted to greet you." Tohru said. Kyo felt his heart melt. "Tohru…" Kyo said. Tohru gave him a small smile. Not the smiles he had been longing for but it had made him happy.

2 weeks later Tohru was able to go to school, but she was in a wheel chair. People kept asking her what had happened but Tohru only gave them a small smile. Only Hana and Uo were the only one who knew the truth. That day people were also starting to notice Kyo… And Mina. "Yo, Orangey." Kyo looked at her. "What." Kyo said flatly. "You and that Hakushima girl an item?" she asked. Kyo went red. "Ha, so I figured." Uo said.

"Kyo…." Tohru asked him. "Yea?" he answered her. "Can you… Can you help me walk again?" she asked. "Are you sure?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded. Kyo smiled. "Ok."

"Tohru put your right foot down first then your left." Kyo instructed. Mina was sitting next to Tohru. Tohru slowly put her feet onto the ground. "Now hold my hand and Mina's." Kyo told her. She held onto there hands and she slowly stood up. A sharp numbness went through her. "Ow." she said meekly. "Tohru… You don't have to do this." Kyo told her. "It's ok. I want to." Tohru reassured him. She tried again and this time she managed to stand up. She ignored the numbness that was slowly fading. "You did it!" Mina squealed. Tohru smiled.

"Mina?" Kyo asked. She had fallen asleep on the desk. "Mina? Mina!" Kyo said loudly. Mina woke up. "Hm?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Why are you so tired lately." he asked her. "I'm not it's just that I stayed up all night finishing up my homework." she explained. "Are you sure that's it?" he asked her. She smiled. "Of course."

It was the second training with Tohru, "Tohru, hold my hand with Mina's and let's try to walk." Kyo told her. Tohru was a little bit scared but she triumphed the fear quickly. She grabbed Mina and Kyo's hand quickly and stood up. The numbness was not as strong as before. She could actually feel some of her legs again. She moved one foot in front of the other. She felt like a little baby trying to learn how to walk. "Kyo… I am actually walking again! With the help of you guys of course." she said happily, she smiled her energetic smiles that Kyo had missed so much. He had to smile at her to, he saw Mina she though was not as happy.

Kyo was surrounded by darkness. "Where am I?" he said. He walked around aimlessly when he heard someone. "Kyo…" it was faint. "Who is there?" he called out. No one answered. Then a bright light blinded Kyo for a moment and there was Mina and Tohru. "Kyo!" Mina said. "Mina? Tohru?" he said almost unbelieving they were in such an odd place. Something whispered into his ear. "Hurry and choose before there both gone." it said coldly. Kyo didn't understand what it meant. He just stared at the two of them when Mina and Tohru started to scream. Then Kyo woke up.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said when he walked downstairs. "How did you get downstairs?" Kyo asked. "Yuki helped me." Tohru said as happy as ever. Kyo nodded and got the milk out of the refrigerator. "Kyo.. Don't you think you should use a cup?" Tohru asked. Kyo shook his head. "Kyooooo!" Shigure said in his regular sing song voice. "What." Kyo said. "Why don't you make breakfast?" Shigure asked. "No." Kyo said flatly. "Kyo, you don't do any work around the house, Tohru does the cooking, cleaning, laundry….." Shigure went on. "Ok! If I do it, will you shut up!" Kyo asked. Shigure smiled and nodded.

"Good morning." Yuki said. "Good morning Yuki!" Tohru greeted. "What's this smell?" Yuki asked. "Kyo's making breakfast!" Shigure answered. "He is?" Yuki said. Tohru smiled and nodded. "Here's your food." Kyo said grumpily. "What is it?" Yuki asked. "Just eat it." Kyo told him.

Kyo walked back up the stairs and onto the roof. What did the dream mean?

* * *

Ayumi: Okie there was chapter.. Something :) Well I will try updating soon and I am going to try and update Loving you more then I hate you. Ta Ta!


	9. Phone calls from a stranger

Ayumi: Ok... I really don't seem to have time lately and I am soooo sorry. There is so much drama going on and it has a whole lot to do with me... I would go on but it will probably bore you so I won't say anything.. I just hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was a stormy Sunday afternoon and the rain didn't seem as though it would lift anytime soon. Yuki had another Student Council meeting to attend while Shigure was… Well no one knows exactly what he did in his spare time. Kyo walked downstairs his mood dark and sleepy due to the weather. He quickly spooned out some rice and patted it into a rice ball.

Kyo went upstairs and knocked on Tohru's door. "Come in." said her innocent voice. Kyo opened the door and walked in. "Good Morning Kyo." she said happily. "Yea.." Kyo answered. "I made you some rice balls, so eat it if you want." He said shyly. "Oh, Kyo you really didn't have to do that." she said. "Yea, well.." he answered. "Kyo. Does the rain still make you tired" Tohru asked picking up a rice ball. "Not as much, but I still don't like it." he told her. Tohru nodded.

The ringing of the phone pierced through the silence. Kyo picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. No one answered. "Hello!" he said angrily into the speaker. Then a soft muffled whisper came in from the other end. "Kyo…" was all it said when the line went dead. Kyo was irritated. "Who was it?" Tohru asked. "Someone was playing a pran.." Kyo looked at the number. It was Mina's.

Kyo immediately called Mina. "Hello?" piped her cheery voice. "Mina, it's Kyo." "Hi Kyo!" she said. "Yea, did you by any chance call?" he asked her. On Mina's end she frowned. "No." she answered. "That's weird. I just called to check up." Kyo told her.

"What time is it Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Right now it is 3:00." Kyo told her. "I surely thought it was much later, probably since the rain is so hard." Tohru said. "Maybe." Kyo told her. "Tohru. I had this really weird dream that you and Mina were screaming. It was disturbing but it got me so curious." Kyo said embarrassed he was telling her about his dreams. He heard Tohru giggle. "Probably just another of those pointless dreams." she said. "Probably." he agreed.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Kyo asked Tohru. She had been in bed all day. "Ok.. Kyo, can I try walking down the stairs?" she asked him. Kyo thought for a moment, her legs were getting stronger and healing this may help. "Ok." he said. He helped her out of bed and onto her feet. It only took her few moments to get balance now. "Ok so try to take little steps and if it's to hard just tell me." he instructed. Tohru nodded. Kyo help her hand and her other hand held the rail. She slowly by slowly walked down she only tripped 4 or 3 times, and she finally made it to the ground. "I did it Kyo!" she said happily. "Yes you did." he said smiling.

The rain didn't seem to lift it only got harder and harder. "I wonder what's wrong with the weather." Kyo said. Tohru nodded. "Kyo let's make pancakes!" Tohru said. They had eaten it when they went to the beach. Kyo smiled. "Sure." he said. Kyo brought down Tohru's wheelchair and they got all the ingredients, when the phone rang again. "Hello?" Kyo said into it again, "Is Tohru Honda there?" a male's voice said. "Yes, and who is this?" Kyo asked. "It's someone she would like to see." Kyo sighed. "Tohru. There's someone on the phone for you." Kyo said. Giving the phone to her. Tohru thanked him. "Hello?" she said. "This Tohru Honda?" the voice said. Tohru shuddered, the voice sounded so familiar. "Yes, this is Tohru Honda speaking, may I ask who this is?" "Pity, you don't remember me, we used to be such good friends." the voice said as the phone clicked off.

"Who was it?" Kyo asked. Tohru was pale. "Tohru? You alright?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice. Tohru looked up at him. "Karino…" Tohru murmured. "Who's Karino?" Kyo asked. "He… He was my best friend when I was young." Tohru tried to shake off the feeling. "But… But he died…." she said. She was scared. "It sounded so familiar… No wonder. But… how?" Tohru asked Kyo. Kyo stood there. "It's probably a prank." he finally said.

* * *

Ayumi: The end of one weird chapter... This story is getting no where is it? I am in such a bad mood today so sorry I am so grouchy. My apoligies, I just need a nice nap. So Night!


	10. Interaction with a Spirit?

Ayumi: I am going to try something new! I am going to introduce one of the members of the zodiac to my story! And that will be... Kagura Sohma! By the way, this is after book 12, where -

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO VOLUME 12-  
**Kagura told Kyo that she really _forced _herself to love him and never actually planned to fall in love with him, for real. She tells Kyo that she sad for being born possesed by zodiac animal and she thought she was a horrible personuntil she met Kyo. There was someone who had it worse then her and that made her releived.When they were playing when they were young Kagura took Kyo's beads andran away and confessed she never really loved him.

Ok, so theyare meeting up for the first time after her "confession" so she won't really be "herself"  
kinda hard to explain, well enjoy! By the way I am trying to make the chapters longer but it is a kinda hard, Writer's Block seems to be on its way to me and I am sooo sorry I don't think you guys are going to read this anymore becuase I put it off so much but I am writing this for fun, but I am sorry anyway.

* * *

Kyo turned on the TV, _"Weather reports say the rain will continue to pour this whole week and will start to clear up some time next week."_ Kyo sighed the weather was getting on his nerves. "Kyo, why don't you an Tohru go out shopping? Were short on supplies." Shigure said with the twinkle in his eye he always seemed to have when he had a "Brilliant" idea. Tohru quickly replied to that. "Oh, no! It's ok. I can go all on my own. I don't want to bother Kyo and besides the rain makes him tired." Kyo let out another long sigh. "But Kyo… You've been in the house all week and you haven't even stepped outside." Shigure whined. "Fine! If it'll get you to shut up!" Kyo yelled. Shigure smiled in victory. 

Kyo and Tohru got their umbrellas and headed out the door. Kyo looked at the rain in defeat. They walked - (Well Tohrus in her wheel chair) side by side in uncomfortable silence the only sound was the rain sloshing down. "So.. Kyo.. " Tohru said trying to bring up a conversation. "Hm?" Kyo asked her. She didn't know what to say. "The weekend was short wasn't it?" she quickly asked. "They always are." Kyo said. "Yea, they are.. I haven't seen Yuki around much these days." Tohru said more to herself then to Kyo. "That r.. I mean, he's probably dozing off." Kyo said not necessarily in a bad way. Tohru let out a giggle.

"What do we have to buy?" Kyo asked Tohru when they got to the super market. "Um.. Let's see." Tohru answered looking at the slip of paper in her hands.

'Milk

Codfish

Miso

Jelly Buns'

Kyo scoffed after he looked at the list. "Seemed all Shigure wanted was to get us out of the house." Kyo mumbled quietly. "Kyo, did you say something?" Tohru asked. "No." Kyo said when his eye caught a green dress. "Kyo! It's Kagura!" Tohru said. "Yea.." Kyo told her as he pushed her to Kagura.

"Kagura!" Tohru said. Kagura turned around. "Tohru! Kyo!" her voice toned when she saw Kyo. "How have you been?" Tohru asked oblivious to what happened. "I've been good, you?" Kagura asked. Somehow she seemed different. More calm. "Me too." Tohru answered with the goofy grin she always had. "That's good." Kagura nodded with a happy smile. Tohru noticed, Kagura wasn't hugging onto Kyo or attacking him. She of course thought this was weird but kept quiet. "Kyo-Chan I hope you have been good too." Kagura said smiling at him. "Yea, you too." Kyo said.

Kagura followed Tohru and Kyo home so she could talk more with Tohru since it had been so long. Tohru happily agreed. Kagura pushed Tohru as Kyo walked ahead of them. He was quiet the whole time not wanting to say anything he told them he would be home later. He walked to Mina's house even though the rain made him tired. Kyo knocked on her door. Mina opened it. "Kyo? I didn't expect you today." she said smiling and inviting him in. "Yea, well just thought I would stop by."Kyo told her as he walked in. "Hey, I hope this isn't personal but why are your parents never home?" he asked. Mina seemed nervous. "My mom is at work from early in the morning to late at night and my dad is still in California." she replied somewhat ashamed. Kyo nodded not asking anymore questions.

Kyo walked home to find Kagura gone, Tohru was humming a nameless tune and folding the laundry. "Hey." Kyo said as he walked into Shigure's home. "Oh, hi Kyo! I didn't see you come in." Tohru said smiling. All the lights had been turned on inside the house because of the rain. Then a knock on the door caused Kyo to walk back to where he entered from. He opened the door and there stood a teenage boy with black hair that was dripping with water... Along with his whole body that was dripping water. He had on a hat he slowly lifted his head. "May I speak to Tohru Honda?" Kyo knew that voice, it had to be the person on the phone the day before.

To Kyo it felt as if everything just froze when he talked to the guy. Tohru wheeled herself to the door. "Kyo, who is it?" she asked eyeing the dripping teenager. "I'm not sure... He's looking for you." Kyo replied. "So this must be Tohru. Do you remember me? Karino?" the stranger asked. Tohru let out a loud gasp. "K... Ka.. Karino? But... How! You dided! I was there I saw you die... I had nightmares... So how?" Tohru yelled Kyo stood there shocked at Tohru's yelling. "Yes Tohru, you did see me die."

Karino walked into the house with something like an invatation,and dried himself off. Tohru seemed to suprised and scared to do anything. Karino would take vacancy in the Sohma household for the night. Yuki arrived at the house and half shocked and half asleep stared at Karino. "I'm going to bed. Good night Tohru." Yuki said as he walked up the stairs. Karino walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Tohru, do you really know that guy?" Kyo asked. "Yes, I do." Tohru said quietly. "Did you really see him die? I mean how then?" Kyo asked. Tohru's breathing suddenly began to fasten it's pace. "I.. I was at the park with him... We were on the monkey bars when... When he... He showed me a really big tree he told me he could climb it all by hiimself... I watched in awe as he slowly climbed the branches... Until he was at a really high branch... When the branch broke... I started to cry when I saw him there and my mom found me..." Tohru began to cry at the painful memories. Kyo understood. "But, Tohru... He might have survived the fall..." Kyo said. "Yes, but my mom told me he didn't make it the next day." Tohru said. Kyo didn't know what to say."Don't worry Tohru, this will be cleared up soon." Kyo said not knowing himself either.


	11. Pointless

Ayumi: Yup, this is a short chapter and I totally hate myself so much, I lost all my reveiwers ( I'm so sorry you guys. I really, truly am. This story is basically going no where soon. I don't know what to write... I've been getting rashes all over me. It hurts (

Disclaimer: Ayumi, would love to own Fruits Basket but since Natsuki Takaya is oh so very smart she won't give it to Ayumi because sheis the worst drawer alive and then no one would buy it anymore... So thank Natsuki Takaya's intelligence.

* * *

Kyo yawned and stretched out on his bed. He slowly got out of his bed and walked downstairs. The rain like usual was coming down like there was no end. Kyo looked at the digital clock it read '6:30 AM'

Kyo took the milk from the refrigerator and drank from it. Then he remembered what had happened last night. 'Flashback

"Kyo, do you believe in ghosts? Like Spirits?" Tohru asked him.

"I've never thought about it… I guess not though." Kyo answered.

He heard Tohru let out an audible soft sigh. "When my mom passed away. I always thought her spirit would try to talk to me, I was grieving her too much." Tohru said her voice tuning slightly.

"What makes you talk about this all of a sudden?" Kyo asked her.

"Karino…" Tohru answered truthfully. Kyo figured. Tohru soon fell asleep onto Kyo's shoulder. Kyo felt uncomfortable but he didn't move her head instead he kissed her forehead and carried her to her room.

End of Flashback'"You remind me of a cat you know." a low voice came.

"Who's there?" Kyo called.

"Chill, it's me Karino, remember?" Karino said somewhat like a mock. Kyo could feel his temper rise. This dude was beginning to piss him off. He walked away so he wouldn't have to fight such a moron so early in the morning.

Soon Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure had woken up to and of course the regular sound of rain falling was the only sound in the house that looked cold and unwelcoming for a first time. Tohru was doing the dishes and Kyo offered to help and she excepted gratefully. Karino just seemed to stare at them from afar. "Tohru, want to work on your walking today?" Kyo asked her, Tohru nodded.

Soon the dishes were clean and they walked up to Tohru's room. "Should I call Mina?" Kyo asked.

"I don't mind." Tohru said when the phone rang through the house.

"I'll go get that." Kyo told Tohru as he walked out of the room and to the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. A voice started mumbling. It sounded like someone familiar he had heard with Mina.

"Mina, is hurt. Go to the hospital." Kyo made out with the words. He remembered now. Mina and him had gone to the park with one of Mina's friends. This was her… Her name.. Suzuka.. When Kyo finally made out the words he felt his whole body turn cold. Mina had been hurt.

_'Mina's hurt._

_Mina got hurt…._

_Oh shit, Mina's hurt!'_

Kyo got his coat and ran out the door. He ran to the hospital Suzuka had told him to go to. He quickly asked the nurse where Mina Hakushima was resting.

"Mina Hakushima, she is in room 491" The nurse told him Kyo ran to the elevator and heard the nurse say,

"No running in the hospital!"

He opened the door of room 491 and walked in. Mina was there with a bandage wrapped around her head. "Mina? What happened?" Kyo quietly muttered.

* * *

Ayumi: What a stupid chapter... Where am I going with this story? I might just have to delete it and write it revised and better. Oh but I don't want too... Ok well I need to wake up at 8 tommorow and yes that is very early for the likes of me so I have to go and get my sleep not my beauty sleep, beauty sleep need much more then 10 hours. 


	12. Transformation

Ayumi: Yea, I have a feeling this is going to be over soon. Ok, not a feeling. This is almost over. And I want to thank all the patient reviewers who took there time to read the ever boring, and non posting story Colors Of Envy. This chapter is all thanks to ILOVEInuyasha07 who gave me this idea.

* * *

"It's nothing big." The doctor assured Kyo. "It was out of exhaustion." He went on. Kyo nodded partly hearing what the doctor was saying. Mina was slowly regaining conscious, her hand flinched.

"Mina?" Kyo said hopefully. Mina's eyes slowly opened.

"Kyo?.." she said. "Yea." Kyo said closing his hand around hers. "I'm so glad your alright." Kyo said.

Kyo ran through the rain as fast as he could. He opened the door and walked in. "Kyo?" Tohru's muffled voice said.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry for just running out." Kyo said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright. I heard Mina is in the hospital. Is she ok?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded. He then noticed Tohru was on her legs.

"Tohru… I thought you weren't able use your legs." Kyo said staring at her. Tohru's face lit up.

"I practiced while you were gone. I can even hug you!" Tohru said giving him a hug. Kyo hadn't felt these hugs in a long time and felt comforted until he heard a poof.

"Kyo?" Tohru said waving past smoke.

"What the heck! Why did I turn into a cat! The curse is gone!" he squeaked. After a few moments of silence Kyo turned back, Tohru let out a high squeak. Kyo quickly picked on his clothes and dialed Hatoris's number. A tired, hallow voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hatori? It's Kyo." Kyo tried to ignore Hatori's hallow irritated voice and continued. "I called because Tohru hugged me and I transformed into my zodiac form." Kyo said. There was a silence on the phone. Finally Hatori said something.

"Kyo, have you been having weird dreams? Having difficulties with your "Love Life" Hatori said sighing. Kyo thought about the dream and the weird feelings to Tohru.

"Yea…." Kyo answered. "That explains it. When your with the person who you belong with you won't transform." Hatori said right before he hung up.

"Thanks," Kyo muttered into the dead line.

Kyo flicked the White and Black bracelet around his wrist. A thought struck him. 'If I transform does that mean my true form is still with me?' Kyo's thoughts broke with the ringing doorbell. Kyo slowly trotted to the door. Mina ran thought the door going into a big hug but Kyo quickly dodged. "Kyo?" Mina said, looking hurt.

"Sorry. I was just shocked." Kyo said wondering how to explain this to her. Mina nodded looking satisfied.

Mina held onto Kyo's hand as they walked aimlessly in the forest. The rain slowly easing itself. Kyo saw the lump of land that was for sure going to trip Mina. "Mina, watch out." Kyo said tugging on Mina's hand.

Too late. She fell, hard. Tugging off Kyo's bracelet.

The smell of rotting flesh overfilled him and he remembered the horrible memories, his mother… Akito who was long dead. The repeated lines that made Kyo flinch.

'That horrible smell…. The smell of rotting flesh… This is the true form of the Cat.'

Akito's words sliced him through as the transformation completed. Mina stared at Kyo in shock. "Kyo..?" she asked. She covered her mouth and nose. She started coughing. "This can't be real." she said. She slowly stood up. Her face still covered by her hands. Kyo felt exposed to Mina as his true form was revealed once again… But, will Mina accept it? Kyo found out soon enough when he heard her scream and run.

Kyo ran, and ran. The same places where Tohru had seen him. The rain coming down harder, and harder. Kyo buried his face into his hands. "Dammit, not again." he said. He needed Tohru.

* * *

Ayumi: The next chapter may be the last one. 


	13. The Ending

Ayumi: Last chapter for sure. Ican't say, I'm too sad. this story was completely pointless. I'm sorry... Well I want to thank all the reviewers!

* * *

Mina ran back to Kyo's house where she would receive answers. She banged on the door. Tohru quickly came to answer. She was shocked to see Kyo's girlfriend. Wet, with either sweat, or rain. "Are you ok?" Tohru asked bending down to Mina.

"Kyo… He.. He.. Changed… He was a.. Horrible… Monster." Mina panted. Tohru's mind quickly transferred back to the day when Kyo transformed into his true form.

"Mina, why don't you come in? Yuki will help you out." Tohru said soothingly helping Mina up. "Yuki kun!" Tohru shouted. Yuki walked down the stairs and stopped midway to see the soaked girl.

"Tohru… What happened?" he asked.

"Details later." she said. She didn't sound like her normal, cheerful person. Instead she sounded cold, and bossy. Yuki nodded and took Mina.

"Yuki I have to go out real quick." Tohru told Yuki running out of the door grabbing a coat.

"Wait! Tohru…" Yuki's words were drowned out by the rain.

Tohru ran, she needed to fin Kyo. Kyo needed her. "Kyo!" she shouted her voice slightly quivering. "Kyo, where are you!" she shouted again. The forest was dark and the rain was coming down harder then ever. "Kyo, please answer me! Where are you!" she said, right before breaking down into big sobs. She didn't want to lose him. After all they went through.

'The opening.' she remembered and quickly ran to the end of the forest.

Once she reached the opening she saw a dark figure running. It wasn't a human. It was.. "Kyo!"

Kyo heard Tohru's voice. He couldn't mistaken her voice. "Tohru?" Kyo said. He saw her. In the rain. She was wet. And yet beautiful.

"I found you." she said. She ran to him. "Kyo. Please don't go." she said hugging his arms. The smell was over whelming but she stuck. Kyo wasn't going to hurt her again. He knew she was one person who wasn't afraid of him. Her feelings washed out his bitter feelings and he knew her love would transform him back. He felt himself transform back. Tohru was still holding onto his arm. He pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you, Tohru…" Kyo told her. Tohru whimpered. She hadn't felt so loved since her mom died.

At the house. Mina fell asleep and Shigure called Hatori who was on his way over. Mina's memories would have to be erased and she would have to go to a different school. Kyo, wasn't hurt by that. He was more hurt that she had left him. He heard the screen door open. Shigure greeted him in.

"Where's the girl?" he heard him say.

"In the living room." Shigure answered sounding serious for once. Hatori walked into the room. He looked at Kyo then Mina.

"Kyo, would you like to talk to her before her memories are erased?" Hatori asked. Kyo shook his head he couldn't talk to her again. Not now, not later, not ever.

"Shall be it." Hatori said sighing. He put his palm over her head. A bright light flashed. Mina remained sleeping.

"Is she sleeping or is she knocked out?" Kyo asked.

"She's sleeping." Hatori said. Kyo nodded. Mina was said to be taken care off. Kyo walked up to Tohru's room.

"Can I come in?" Kyo asked. Knocking on the door.

"Of course!" Tohru said opening the door. Kyo walked in.

"Tohru would you go on a walk with me?" Kyo said summoning up his courage. Tohru looked at him. Her face looked in great wonder. Then it slowly broke into a smile. "Of course."

They were walking in the forest. Tohru noticed they were walking to the end of the forest where the clearing was.

Once they reached the clearing they sat down on two rocks. "Tohru, I wanted you to come out with me because I wanted to thank you." Kyo said.

"Kyo, you don't have to thank me. I did what I do for you because… Because I love you." Tohru said. Kyo looked at her. Had she said what he thought she said.

"What?" he said.

She repeated it. "It was because I love you." Tohru turned red.

"Tohru Honda, do you mean that?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked up at him.

"Yes, with all my heart." she said.

He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too." he whispered.

* * *

Ayumi: Sappy ending, yes, I know.I apoligize I am never good with endings. Well thank you everyone! 


	14. Epilouge

Ayumi: I lied! This is the real ending! Well, a Epilouge anyway. Hope you are happy! I am so thankful for everyone who spent there time reviewing. Thank you so very much and I hope you enjoyed. And even for those really pointless, boring, and long waitedchapters there were always reviews. Even if it was only one. I was still happy. So thank you!

* * *

Kyo and Tohru walked back home hand in hand. For once there feelings not tormented by mixed feelings or anyother heartbreak only of complete bliss and happiness. The walk home together was to short.

"We're home!" Tohru's voice called in the house. Yuki and Shigure both came to greet them. Shigure and Yuki both seemed to have caught on. Of course. Tohru thought this might hurt Yuki but that was before he called her down to the secret base.

"Yuki... I mean.. Sohma - Kun... I'm sorry. But I really think I love Kyo... " Tohru said. She was at a loss of words. She was the one who agreed to date him and now she was letting go of him so easily. Yuki smiled.

"It's alright Miss Honda. I knew you loved him. I just never wanted to be beaten by him." Yuki answered truthfully.

"And... There's another perso nI like also." Yuki added shyly. Tohru's eyes glinted with happiness.

"Really Sohma -Kun! Who?" she asked.

"Machi." he said above a whisper.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru said

"I think Kyo is waiting for you back at the house you should go back. I don't want to keep you for too long." Yuki said. Tohru nodded and waved good bye.

"Good bye... My first love..." Yuki whispered a smile still on his lips.

* * *

"What did he want?" Kyo asked for the 5th time. Tohru giggled.

"Nothing! Don't worry." Tohru answered back. Tohru looked around.

"Um... Kyo. Where'sKarino?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked around too noticing it for the first time.

"Beats me." Kyo shrugged. Tohru did the same.

"Kyo, want to know a secret?" she asked. Kyo nodded.

"I was always able to walk. I just loved wanting you to help me and I really hated Mina for taking you." Tohru said. She said it with full confiedence. Kyo looked at her in suprise.

"But, let's just say it was the way of me showing you how much I love you." Tohru said. Inching toward him. Kyo smiled.

"Deal." he said. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss. Sometime envy can be a good thing.

* * *

Ayumi: There you go! That was REALLY the end. I really didn't know what to do with Karino... So let's say he just dissapeared. Haha. Thanks! Read my other stories to please! I have a new one I'm planning out called "Letter of Time." Please look out for it! Thanks again!


End file.
